FF1: Trust or Lies
by kmh2300
Summary: So LaceyLouLou82 came up with a challenge to write a story based on a prompt called "flat tire". So here ya go. Once the truth is out will Loren trust Eddie or will they break up for good? Or will pass loves get in the way again? Read & Find Out!


**So, LaceyLouLou82 posted a challenge on FanFiction. It's for Hollywood Heights, obviously, and the prompt is "flat tire" so please review and tell me what you think. I want this to be a one-shot but after writing this I may continue this as a story I'm not quite sure! Enjoy! Also please check out my other fan fiction Just Us Two! I plan on updating that this week also! The story line of this is a bit different from what the show, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. -K**

* * *

Loren and Eddie were curled up in blankets in their bed watching a movie. They would share a few kisses and maybe some make-out sessions but then they would go back to watching the movie lost in each other's thoughts. Something interrupted them from what they were doing, it was a knock on the door but they were lost in their make out session to go answer the door but when the knocking kept getting louder and harder against the door. Loren pulled away and said,"Eddie, better go get the door. Otherwise we might be replacing it!" Eddie chuckled and unwillingly got up from the bed but on his boxers and t-shirt. He was about half way down the stairs when the knocking stopped but he still went to go answer the door not knowing who it would be. He opened the door and there stood Leah. Leah heard the door opened and turned around to see Eddie in boxers and t-shirt. She then just walked right into the penthouse without even the proper "come in side" line.

"Nice place you got here," said Leah.

"What do you want, Leah? I already gave you what you and your brother wanted." said Eddie

"I know. Jake told us he would listen to our music and I was very grateful but there's something else though." said Leah

Eddie could tell by the way she said that last sentence that she was up to no good.

"What?" yelled Eddie

"I want you. You can't tell me you didn't feel the shock when you kissed me in the motel room when you were supposedly 'dead'." said Leah, smirking.

What Eddie and Leah didn't know is that Loren was about half way down the stairs to go get some food when she heard Eddie yelling. She stopped enough to hear what Leah had said about them kissing. _What the fuck is she talking about them kissing? Eddie would never do that but then again I don't know very much about what happened when everyone thought he was dead thought Loren. _She figured that she would just stay here and wait and when the time came she would come out and start asking questions.

"You can't have me, Leah. I'm with Loren! The girl I love completely!" said Eddie

"So? Does she even know about me and you doing it also in the motel room when you were supposedly 'dead and trying to get back to her." said Leah

Loren still sitting on the stairs out of sight of Eddie and Leah, had enough. Her eyes started getting water and she had a lump in her throat. She kept telling herself not to cry but after what Leah said she had enough. She walked down the rest of the stairs and said "Is it true?"

Eddie looked over and saw Loren by the stairs with her tears coming down from her beautiful brown eyes. It made is heart-break. 'What did you all hear, Lo? asked Eddie nervously.

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to ever call me that again I heard everything! I can't believe you! You had me fooled not to thing you are like my father but you are wrong! You are just like him maybe even worse!" said Loren tears were coming even faster now down her face.

"Loren, please let me explain! I love you!" said Eddie. Even he had that lump in the back of his throat but he kept it together because he knew that if she walked out the door he is heart would break into pieces in a matter of minutes.

"No Eddie! Don't call me, text me, tweet me, Skype me or whatever else you can come up with to say in touch with me! We are done!" yelled Loren.

With that Loren grabbed her phone and car keys and ran out the door not even looking back. She heard Eddie's voice calling after her but she didn't stop. She ran to car not knowing where to drive till she found herself on her way to Mullholland. She was about halfway there when she heard a _"pop". _She stopped the car, got out and saw that she had a flat tire. "SHIT!" yelled Loren. Lucky she was on a non-busy road so she just slid her back down the car and sat down on the road crying her eyes out in her hands. What she didn't know is that someone was falling her, she just looked up saw headlights coming toward her. The next thing Loren knew was that everything was black.

Eddie finally got Leah out of his penthouse and started pacing back and forth. He had already drove up to Mullholand and didn't find Loren. He started freaking out, he's called her phone numerous times and left numerous messages. He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. He sat there for what seemed like hours but he was interrupted when his phone beeped telling him about a new story coming in. He got up, went over to his piano were his phone was at. He unlocked it and when he read the headline his heart literally stopped.

_**Loren Tate, girlfriend of Eddie Duran, hit in a hit-run accident.**_

Eddie immediately called Nora, Mel, and Max to tell them what had happened but they knew even before Eddie knew. They were already at the hospital waiting to her news about Loren. Once Eddie hung up the phone, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car. He drove like a crazy man to the hospital.

_I couldn't lose her._

_I couldn't lose her._

_I couldn't lose her._

_I was in love with her too much._

Eddie finally got to the hospital. His eyes were red and swollen from crying all the way here. Once he reach Max, Max came up and gave him a hug while Eddie just cried. Max knew why this was so hard for Eddie to handle because this was the same way they lost Katy. After about 3 hours of waiting Loren's doctor finally came out and said, "Loren had suffered minor brain damage, 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and leg. She is still under from the surgery to stop the bleeding."

"Can we go see her?" asked Eddie nervously.

"Yes, but please be careful." said the doctor

All 4 of them went into Loren's room, they were nervous to see what Loren looked like. Nora broke down when she saw her baby girl hooked up to all the machines, her head wrapped in white, 3 big white casts on her arm, leg, and chest area and her eyes swollen and bruised. Eddie went up to her bedside and grabbed her non-broken arm. He started whispering _'I love you s' _and _'Come back to me, babe'_. He rubbed is thumb over her hand trying to get her to wake up. It was almost 10 o'clock, when Nora and Max came back in and told Eddie, "Eddie, you need to go home. Come back tomorrow."

"No, I won't leave her side. It was my fault she got hurt. I should have chased after her." said Eddie

"Eddie, you can't blame yourself for what happened." said Max

"Yes I can! I hurt her. Leah came over earlier and started coming up with these lies. Loren heard all of it and believed it. She ran out the door and before I could process what had happened I saw her car pull out of the parking lot." said Eddie

"Oh Eddie. She's a fighter. She'll pull through. I know she will." said Nora

"I can't lose her! I can't!" said Eddie

"Well, you can stay here if you want. If she wakes up, I want you to call me immediately." said Nora

"Got it." said Eddie

Nora, Max, and Melissa all left to go home while Eddie stayed by Loren's side all night long. He tried to stay awake but he eventually fell asleep. Loren eventually woke up and saw Eddie's head on her bed. Her hand was underneath Eddie's head trapped as if she was going to vanish into thin air overnight. Loren was staring at Eddie and she saw the red, swollen eyes. She finally realized Eddie has been by her side the whole night. She smiled but then it vanished because it's kind of his fault that she's in the hospital. Loren ended up falling asleep again by the time she woke back up again Eddie was wide awake staring at her.

Eddie gets up out of his chair, runs over to Loren's bedside and gives her millions of kisses all over her face and said "Oh my gosh Lo! Your awake!"

"Ed...ddd..ie, stop!" giggles Loren.

"Ok, Ok! Look Lo, I'm so sorry about what happened! I should have chased after you!" said Eddie

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." said Loren

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for!" said Eddie

"Yes there is! I should have never believe that woman. Also I should have let you explained instead of running out of the penthouse like a mad woman!" said Loren casting her eyes down to her hands.

Using two fingers, Eddie picked up her face up by her chine and gave her a sweet yet gentle kiss on her lips just like their first kiss ever. Loren was shocked when Eddie kissed her but she didn't mind it at all.

Eddie pulled away and said "I love you, Lo."

"I love you too! Forever and Alway" said Loren

"Forever and always" said Eddie


End file.
